


God, Just Ask Her Out Already!

by Cthuwu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Confessions, F/M, Frisk gives sage advice on how to flirt, Frisk is good at flirting, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans "i've never had to deal with romantic feelings before so i dunno how they work" the Skeleton, Sans is a giant mess, i tried to write in some flirting but i dunno how flirting works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthuwu/pseuds/Cthuwu
Summary: Sans reflects on why he likes Toriel and then gets told to ask her on a date.Sans doesn't know how to do that.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	God, Just Ask Her Out Already!

Sans didn't know when these feelings started.

This new feeling of a crush just started. Or, at least he thinks it's recent. He never thought about romantic feelings for as long as he can remember. He supposed he was just too occupied with other thoughts, such as keeping Frisk safe as they journeyed through the underground and caring for Papyrus. Also, the resets. Keeping track of timelines and anomalies kept his thoughts busy.

But now Frisk had saved them all and broken the barrier. Sans, along with every other monster, left the underground and now reside on the surface. Frisk also promised him that they would never reset again.

This left Sans' mind open to new thoughts. Like his feelings for the former queen. He and Toriel had been chatting and telling jokes to each other through the ruins door before he met her in person. He had never met anyone who shared a love for puns as much as she did. Perhaps through the conversations through the door is when the feelings started; after all, would he have kept a promise he made for her if he didn't like her a little?

And once he met her in person, oh did Sans like Toriel more. Spending time around her on the surface allowed him to pick out what he liked about her. She was so loving and caring, so soft spoken and gentle. He loved how kind she was to other people and how willing she was to help others. Her voice was so heavenly too; Sans could listen to it for hours.

Did Sans mention how much he loved Toriel's smile? It was so cute. It was the kind of smile that can light up a whole room. It was the kind of smile that would make you smile when you saw it. And her laughs? Oh god Sans loved her laughs. Toriel had a range of laughs that went from small giggles to full on bleats.

"her laughs are amazing, paps! whether it be that cute little giggle she has, a normal laugh, or loud beats they're all great! i would make jokes all day just to hear her laugh if I could!" Sans said, sitting back in his chair as he waited for Papyrus to finish cooking dinner.

"YOU ALREADY TELL JOKES ALL DAY SANS." Papyrus grunted. He placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Sans before sitting down himself to eat.

"I'm not around tori all day though." Sans took a bite of Spaghetti. His brother had gotten really good at cooking since coming to the surface. He had been taking lessons, and his food was now tasteful and edible so Sans no longer feared eating it. "you just don't spaghett-it, bro." He winked as he took another bite. Papyrus groaned, but smiled wide.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK LADY TORIEL OUT ON A DATE, BROTHER?" Papyrus suggested. "YOU DO SEEM TO LIKE HER A LOT, JUDGING BY HOW YOU TALK ABOUT HER."

Sans froze, eyes going dark. Ask her out on a date? What?"uh… heh… i dunno bro…. i don't think… i uh…" Sans stuttered out, not knowing what to say.

"WHY NOT? EVER SINCE YOU TWO MET, YOU'VE GOTTEN SO MUCH HAPPIER!"

Sans has, hasn't he? He's never felt so glad and cheerful since meeting Toriel. Having Toriel in his life has seemed to give him the motivation he needed. He started to help out with cleaning more, as well as actually working instead of dozing or slacking off. It was really clear as to how the former queen has affected his mood.

"i'll think about it." Sans said quickly, finishing up his spaghetti. He got up and put his plate in the sink.

"i'm gonna head to bed bro. goodnight, love ya."

"I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER! GOODNIGHT!"

Sans teleported himself to his room and collapsed on his bed. His brother's suggestion was still fresh in his mind. Ask Toriel on a date? How was he supposed to do that? He's never had, or wanted really, to do that before. But now that Papyrus had mentioned it, he's thinking about the possibility. Does he even have the courage to do that? Literally anything could happen. So many things could go wrong. What if his feelings ruins the relationship he already has with her? What if Toriel doesn't want to be friends anymore? These possibilities are plaguing Sans' mind.

The stress of all this kept Sans up that night.

\----------------

The next day he was watching over Frisk. They always had at least one day a week where they would go somewhere and spend some quality time with each other.

As the two walked down the path in the park together, Frisk talked about their experiences in school and things they did with Toriel.

"I tried baking a pie with mom." Frisk said as they kicked a rock in front of them.

Toriel loved baking, and she was really good at it too. Sans has had her pies before. They were the best pies he's ever had. If he had taste buds, they would be dancing. Sans absolutely loved her pies.

"how'd it turn out?" Sans asked.

"I didn't measure a few ingredients correctly. The pie came out too bland. I also somehow got eggshells in it."

"huh. I guess that's why you have to do the cooking pie the book."

Frisk let out a little giggle at the joke. Sans spotted the Nice Cream Guy and his stand in the distance, and promptly asked Frisk if they wanted Nice Cream. Of course, they said yes, so he bought them some and they sat at a nearby bench to eat.

Frisk was busy eating their Nice Cream, so Sans had time to think. His mind wandered back to last night, when Papyrus told him to ask Toriel out on a date. Right, he said he would think about doing that. Well, he certainly was now. And the thought of doing so still terrified him.

As if Frisk could read his mind, they spoke up, "So when are you gonna take mom out on a date?"

Sans nearly fell off the bench at the comment. He looked at the human, who looked at him back expectantly.

"heh… what makes you think i want to do that, kiddo?" Sans questioned, sweating.

"Your always giddy around her. And you blush a ton when she smiles and laughs. It's obvious that you like her." Frisk said, shrugging and taking a bite out of their nice cream.

"look kid," Sans starts, sighing, "i don't think I can do that. I don't know HOW i would do that."

"It's not that hard. Just go up to her and say 'Ay, girl, you're a real hottie. How about we meet up at Grillby's later, just you and me, alone together.' And bam! Dating start!"

Sans covered his face with his hands to hide his blush. "i'm NOT gonna say that to her, kid." Frisk's way of flirting is too intense for him. He could never say something like that to Toriel and just be cool with it.

"Then just be forward and ask her out on a date." Frisk said.

"do you know how scary that is?" Sans blurted out. Oh, the possibilities of what could go wrong where flooding back in.

Frisk sighed and shook their head. "Ok yeah i get that it can be frightening to do that. The possibility of rejection is there." 

'there are worse possibilities than rejection.' Sans thought.

"But I still think you can do it! Just be you, Sans. It'll be easier that way. You can come up with your own way of asking her out. Heck, make a pun out of it!" Frisk smiled widely, looking at Sans.

Sans pondered about this. Perhaps making a little pun would be an easy way to complete this task. He would be in his element to do so, and he would probably be more comfortable.

"alright kid. if you say so." Frisk smiled wider.

"Great! You can ask her once we get home!" They happily hopped off the bench and started lightly running. Sans chuckled and got up himself and followed behind.

He's gonna do this. It's now or never.

\----------------

Sans and Frisk arrived at Toriel's fairly quick, since Sans opted to take a short cut rather them both walking home. As Sans knocked on the door, he heard Frisk giggle. Sweat started forming on his skull as he saw the door open.

"Oh hello! You two are back from your day out I see." Frisk ran up to hug Toriel while Sans just stood there, smiling wide. He was getting more anxious by the second.

"It was great hang out today, mom! We walked through the park, which was very pleasant today, and Sans bought me Nice Cream!" Frisk exclaimed, a happy smile across their face.

"I'm glad you had fun dear." She turned to Sans, and smiled. It was such a warm and kind smile. Sans loved it so much. "Thank you for watching over Frisk and spending time with them." She said softly. Sans bushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"no problem, T. you know I love spending time with the kiddo." 

Sans glanced at Frisk, who smiled at him. He knew just by looking at them that they wanted him to do. He gulped. He might as well do it. Here goes nothing.

"h-hey tori." Sans stuttered out. Toriel looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Yes? What is it Sans?"

Sans gulped. He can't back down now. Taking a deep breath, he said, "did you know that you goat the key to my heart?"

Toriel blushed, looking shocked. "Oh.. Oh! Ah… I- I had no idea Sans!"

Sans glanced at Frisk again, who gave them a thumbs up.

"yeah and uh… i-i was wondering if uh you would want to go out s-sometime. on a date. with me." If he had a heart it would be racing.

Toriel was taking a while to respond. He was getting more and more anxious by the second. All negative outcomes of this were flooding back. 'this is it, the friendship is ruined.' Sans thought. 'all because you asked her out on a-'

"I would love to Sans! How about tomorrow?"

What? Did she just say yes? Or was he just hearing things?

"really? uh ok… um… i'll come pick you up at 8 ok? paps can watch frisk."

Toriel smiled softly while Frisk jumped in joy and said something about spending time with "Uncle Papy." Sans smiled wide. He's feeling so many things right now, mostly relief and happiness.

He can't wait for tomorrow.

\----------------

Sans shut the door to his house and quickly collapsed on the couch. From the corner of his eye, he saw Papyrus peek out from the kitchen.

"HELLO BROTHER! HOW WAS YOUR DAY WITH THE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked.

"oh, it was great, bro." Sans said. He then shifted positions on the couch to face Papyrus. " speaking of the human, you wouldn't mind babysitting them tomorrow, would ya?"

"OF COURSE NOT! IS TORIEL GOING OUT SOMEWHERE?" Papyrus question.

"yeah, i'm taking her out on a date."

If Sans had ears, they would be bleeding because of how loud Papyrus squealed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Soriel. And Sans being a giant mess when it comes to romantic feelings.


End file.
